Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to communication links between Bluetooth-enabled devices, specifically synchronous connection-oriented (SCO) links.
Description of the Related Art
Synchronous connection-oriented (SCO) links or enhanced SCO links are Bluetooth (BT) communication links that are used to send and receive voice data between BT-enabled electronic devices such as cell phones and BT-enabled headsets or car kits. The BT special interest group (SIG) has defined the continuously variable slope delta modulation (CVSD) codec and modified sub-band coding (mSBC) codec as the default codecs for voice signals transmitted through the SCO or eSCO links. For example, the CVSD codec is used to encode narrowband voice signals, and the mSBC codec is used to encode wideband voice signals.